This is our life
by DancingBloom
Summary: The sequel to Outlaw Love new things will happen to the four couples and they couldn t be happier.But when some enemies appear,could the boys protect their family? .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here I come with This is our the sequel to Outlaw story is going to have a lot of suprises!**

**It has been one year since the Puff and Ruffs have mated and they have done a lot of things,including story is going to have a lot of suprises,new enemies, boys mothers and Jessie had moven to and apartment in the other side of town and leaved the big house to the eight of them,so maybe they wont make that much of an boys also arent outlaws anymore,they were having a normal life,that is until now.**

Butch´s POV.

Life couldnt be any happier for me.I had my dream wife,big house,great right I was worried sick right now in these had puked,fainted and had slight fever and her sisters were going through the same came out of the bathroom after washing her teeth and got on bed with me.

Tomorrow you are going to the doctor to check what´s up with you.-I said to her and her face paled.

I dont want to go!-She whined loudly at me

You are going wether you like it or not!-I said i think to rough,because she scooted a Little far from me

Sorry Cupcake,but i want to know what´s up with you -I said hugging her and cuddling with her until we fell asleep

Next Morning-

Cupcake,wake up-I said moving her slightly and she I bent down and licked her woke up in a jolt.

C´mon were going to the doctor-I said helping her up.

Ughhh-She said walking to her closet.

Buttercup´s POV.

Butch why do I have to go?-I asked once were walking down the street to the doctor.I was wearing a tight black shirt and jean shorts and black flip had a black t shirt jeans and cowboy boots.

So we can check what is up with you-He said smirking,once we had reached the doctors entered,Butch went to sign me up and I sat on the chairs waiting.

Buttercup Jojo?-A nurse asked

Stay here ok?-I said to Butch and he nodded.

Hello,Buttercup how are you feeling?-The doctor asked me

Im not feeling to good-I told him,as I felt my nausea coming back

What are you feeling?-He asked writting it down

Well,I have been fainting,puking and slight fever.-I said sitting down calming my nausea

He put his hand on his ching,stared at his books and grabbed one and looked at me.

Those sintoms only happen when your pregnant-He said and I felt myself pale

Your period?-He asked me

Late-I said Horrified

Congratulations,your pregnant!-He said putting the book down.I felt myself slowly loosing consiousnes.

THUD!.I fainted.


	2. OMG!

**Hey!Here I come with the second chapter to This is our lifes!If I dont get reviews I will discontinue the story!**

Buttercup´s POV.

I woke up feeling strange yet good. I opened my eyes,I saw that I was in a hospital bed,with Butch by my side I remembered everything,including that I was pregnant.I looked down to my side to see Butch sleeping peacefuly like a baby.

Butch-I grumbled and woked up,instantly started asking me questions looking at me worriedly.

Are you ok?Do you need medicine?do you feel-

I cut him off with a kiss and instantly he wrapped his arms around my we separated,I saw that he had calmed down.

Why did you fainted?-He asked at me hugging me

Butch-I sighed

What´s wrong?-He asked looking at me

Im..-I holded my breath

What?-He asked yet again

Im pregnant-I said almost in a whisper.I expected him throw me off him,ask me how long I have known this,but instead I felt him embrace me tighter.

That´s great Cupcake!-He whispered in my hair

Aren´t you mad at me?-I asked confused

Why should I? Your my wife,my mate and I did told you when I kidnaped you that you were going to have my baby-He said smiling down at me

How bout we go home and tell everybody?-I said happy

Alright!-I said and jumped off the bed almost falling in the process,since I was still a little dizzy from fainting.

You better go in my arms.-He said smirking and picking me up bridal style putted me down to pay the nurse and when he was done,he picked me up again bridal style and toke me we entered the house,the 6 of our siblings had smiles from ear to ear.

Were pregnant!-Bunny,Blossom and Bubbles said with huge grin on their faces.

You guys to?!-I said with a smile

Your pregnant too?-They asked me with huge grin on their faces.

Yes one month!How bout you guys?-I asked with a smile

Im two weeks,Bubbles three weeks and Blossom two months-Bunny said grinning and hugging me

Looks like uptight Blossy let herself loose-I said smirking,while my two Little sisters were laughing theyre heads off.

Shut up!-Blossom said red faced

Im not the one two months pregnant-I said teasing her

Boys POV.

They stared and their mates smiling and thougth

Life couldn´t get any better!

**Wasn´t that cute guys?Read and review people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK!I know I havent been around,but Im going to make this chapter as good as it can !.In this story a werewolf can know how many babies they are having and their gender.**

4 Months later...

Narrators POV.

Sitting on the couch was a 6 month pregnant Blossom Reading a book with Brick on her side,reading as had figured out that Blossom was having twin boys,when he tolded her she started to not do things,like walk through the next one to figure out was Butch,and to his surprise the greens were having triplets,Buttercup was bigger than Blossom,looking like she was on her 7 month,but she was only havent stoped cooking and doing those things that she always found out Bubbles was having a boy,like Bunny girls being pregnant,theyre chests had grown alot.

Blossom-Was 38C,is now 36D

Buttercup-Was 42DD,is now 32E

Bubbles-Was 32C,is now 42C

Bunny-Was 30C,is now 40C

When Buttercup had find out she was having triplets,she said,Butch cant keep his fucking sperm on check and we all had a good laugh.

Butch´s POV.

I stared at Buttercup as she cooked,worrying she would fall,burn or something.I saw her turn to me,looking worried.

Are you ok?-She asked me,worry in her eyes

Im ok,how are you feeling?-I asked her

Im ok,I guess.-She said looking down

What´s wrong,Cupcake?-I asked her

Im just thinking,would we be good parents,will we be responsable?-She asked looking at me

Cupcake,all I know is that Im fucking going to try and be the best father ever and I hope you try the same.-I said hugging her,and putting my hand with her giant belly,she hugged me back laughing slightly.

Besides,the real question is...What are we going to name our babies?-I said goofily as she laughed and called me idiot.

**I dont know you guys,but that was cute.R/R.**


End file.
